Quasi-Adult
by insomniasucks
Summary: The transition from your senior year of high school to your freshman year of college is never an easy one. Especially when you've already missed out on your first three. Modern AU. NaruIno. SasuHina. SakuKiba.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Sasuke was pulled out of second period, asked to be seated in the office, and waiting to be questioned. He sat next to Shikamaru, who looked more annoyed than usual. Sasuke offered a goodmorning.

Shikamaru's eyes stayed fixated on the tile a few feet infront of him.

He cleared his throat and tried again. "Any idea what this is about?"

This time his eyes darted to glance at Sasuke like he was offended. "You should know. Your good old best friends are the ones who did this to her."

He perked a brow. "Did what?" _And to whom?_

Their conversation ended as the doorknob jiggled. Kiba flung the heavy door open, letting it hit the wall roughly. He locked his jaw and walked away, side eyeing his two seated classmates in disgust.

"Nara. Get in here boy."

Shikamaru gave a heavy sigh before getting up and going inside, shutting the door behind him.

Sasuke sat alone in the office for a total of two seconds before running after Kiba.

"Kiba. Wait up!"

Kiba kept his angry stride back to class, not bothering to look back.

Why was everyone treating him like shit today?

"Hey, Kiba!" Sasuke ran until he caught up with the boy's fast pace. He then breathed out a few questions. "Dude, what's up? What's going on?"

"You can quit playin' dumb Uchiha." He snarled, not turning his face towards Sasuke, who was getting fed up with the treatment he was getting.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't think acting like you don't know anything won't get you in trouble."

"Oh my fucking god bro, _for what_?"

Kiba tongued his cheek apprehensively before murmuring, "Naruto beat the shit out of Ino."

Sasuke let out a choked response in disbelief before replying, "What the...when?"

"Last night. Apparently, they're saying Sakura helped him, but that's some fucking bullshit because she was with me last night-"

"Uchiha! Where do you think you're going?" Sasuke and Kiba both jolted their heads to the voice behind them. Asuma stared bitterly at him, demanding he come back.

Kiba gave a final piece of advice before they parted. "Don't cover for that dumbass and try to put the blame on Sakura alright? Seriously, I'll kill ya."

Sasuke stood in silence after Kiba left, before calling his bluff and jogging over to Asuma, who promptly took him by the arm and pushed him into the makeshift interrogation room.

He was shoved into a seat in the middle of a stuffy room with about four other people, the air thick with tension. He offered them a lighthearted good morning as well.

"Do you know where Naruto Uzumaki was last night between the hours of seven to ten pm?"

"Morning to you too." He answered himself impudently.

"Answer the question Uchiha."

"Can't say I do. I'm sorry I wasn't of much use to you in this investigation." He replied, putting his hands on his knees and lifting himself off the chair only to be swung back down.

"Sit down." Inoichi spat, looking especially distressed. His nostrils flared when he let out a livid sigh before explaining. "My daughter was assaulted last night and came home bloody and bruised. Do you have anything to do with this or know anyone that does?"

"No, I-"

"Do not lie to me." He hissed desperately between tight lips.

Sasuke looked down and thought out loud. "Why doesn't anyone believe me when I say I don't know?"

"Because you're buddy-buddy with the bastard who hurt my little girl." He seethed, "You must know _something_."

"I don't."

"So you're not denying the possibility that he was the one who assaulted my daughter?" He prodded. The boy stayed quiet, he knew that they were baiting him, waiting for him to crack.

"Pathetic. I knew he'd make you cover for him."

Sasuke bit and blurted indignantly. "He was with me last night, okay? He came over and spent the night."

They all perked, giving him an expectant look.

"Listen, Naruto's a bitch. He'd never hit a girl." He insisted, standing up for his best friend.

They all listened intently, eagerly waiting for him to spew out more information.

His stomach growled anxiously while he racked his brain trying to save one friend's ass at the expense of another. He sighed and figured honesty was the best policy.

"Sakura, on the other hand...I don't know." He admitted. "All I know is that her and Ino used to be best friends, then they fought in middle school, but now they're friends again, I guess? But I mean, if they fought once they could probably do it again."

Inoichi's eyes set with clarity and understanding before Sasuke noticed and remembered Kiba's threat.

"But again, she's like her best friend and I honestly doubt she'd beat her up that bad."

He nodded and Sasuke inwardly sighed in relief. He gave a thin smile and stood, ready to go back to class.

He felt a hand on his shoulder push him back down into the seat. He wheezed slightly at the confusion.

"We're not done yet." Inoichi clarified, flipping through his notes.

Sasuke smacked his lips, resituating himself grudgingly. "I already told you everything I know, I swear."

"Yes, and I believe you." He nodded. "The thing is though," He looked up from his notes, "that when you ask a group of people the same question, they each come out with different answers."

Sasuke shrugged, suddenly realizing Kiba probably covered for Sakura as much as he possibly could.

"Particularly, A Miss Hinata Hyuuga, who claims you were with _her_ last night."

Sasuke didn't have to look up, he could hear the smirk in his voice. He sat still in his seat, cursing himself for lying impulsively. He should've just kept his mouth shut. Shouldn't have ever pursued Hinata, or rekindled his friendship with Naruto.

In retrospect, he should've never came back to school for his senior year.

* * *

 **miss me?**

 **new fanfic ayy lesgetittttttt**

 **hopefully ill establish a real plot and complete this one :)**


	2. Homecoming-Sasuke

_**Sasuke**_

* * *

I never actually thought I'd come back. After dropping out of school in eighth grade and living with my brother and his friends from college, I almost had no recollection of my old life.

My old life was a waste of time, and it only took me fourteen years to see that. It took me three more years though, to realize I was just being melodramatic. Living with Itachi and his dumb fraternity brothers made me really want to go back to school and get into a better college than whatever poor excuse their frat resided in. I can't believe my older brother would let himself stay in that shitty house of idiots.

Anyways, I'm back home now and everything seems the same. My mom still cooks and cleans and coddles me, and my dad still bitches about me never being able to amount to Itachi. Did my dad really expect me to beat his first son's perfect SAT score of 2400?

Sike.

Mom asks if I want her to drive me to school on my first day during breakfast. I finish my toast and decline. Too many kisses and dollars from my mom and dad respectively later, I'm out of the house and walking to my first day of highschool.

Even though I'm a senior, I still couldn't help but feel a wave of anxiety wash over me like I was some sweaty freshman. But shit, this school was huge and overcrowded.

I see a few faces I recognize, and other ones, telling by their tilts of heads and gasps, that seem to recognize me. I wonder if anyone remembers me.

I cringe when I realize they'd probably remember old, angsty, fourteen year old Sasuke, with spiky hair and perfect grades. The stuck up, arrogant asshole that picked too many fights and wore turtleneck onesies.

I'd have to get them acquainted with new, chill Sasuke. The one who humbly excels and doesn't give a fuck. Cool guy with long hair and cuffed sleeves.

Although there are a couple things I kept about my old self. One being my silence, this time respectful and comforting almost. And the other being my taste in girls with long hair.

I was currently admiring some pretty bird's dark hair. Cascading down her back and leading my eyes to the nicest ass I've ever seen. I can't see her face but I'm pretty sure I've never seen her before. I entertained the possibility of her being an underclassman, completely oblivious of past me.

It makes me happy. To know that for the first time, I can start over.

"Sasuke? Is that you?"

Fuck.

I already knew who was behind me. Even if his voice got deeper, he still couldn't hide that rasp it had in it. I grin.

"What's up, Naruto?" I turned around and mirrored his face; dropped mouth and scanning eyes.

I couldn't believe how much he'd changed. His hair, the once messy, blonde bush was now a clean undercut. His once chubby cheeks faded into a sharp jawline and chin, with a hint of stubble if my eyes didn't deceive me. And tall enough that I actually had to look _up_ at him.

"You look different." He said bluntly.

I gave him a weak smile and shrug. "Yeah, you too."

He raised his eyebrows at me, widening his blue eyes a little. I watched him roll his broad shoulders back casually. I tightened my slimmer grip around my backpack's strap self consciously.

I was honestly expecting him to say more. Where was the old loud mouth who never ran out of things to say?

We both stood there in awkward silence before I coughed and tried to leave.

"I'll uh, see you around I guess."

He looks at me funny before his lips split open in a laugh. Never thought I'd miss that annoying sound.

"Dude, seriously who are you? Why are you acting so weird? I'm still me."

And suddenly any sense of dislike we had together faded because we missed each other.

I bust out a grin of my own when he offers his hand and pulls me into a hug. "Good to see you man."

"I almost didn't recognize you." He admitted, "because of your hair and shit, but I knew that walk when I saw it."

I sucked my teeth. "What walk?"

"You know that," He shoved his hands into his pockets and hunched his back before waddling a few steps and laughed again. "lame, dickhead walk you do."

I gave a scowl before realizing I had subconsciously put my hands back in my pockets. We laughed until the bell rang.

He dapped me one last time before leaving. "Look for me at lunch okay? I'm usually near the big oak tree in the courtyard."

"Alright, take it easy bro." I waved and began walking towards homeroom.

The first four classes were tedious repetitions of the same thing; I walk in, take whatever seat was free, try not to notice the stares, and deny my teacher when she asks if I have a brother.

The lunch bell couldn't have rang fast enough, after a brief stop to the bathroom, I strode obediently to where Naruto said to meet him. It was a weird concept, taking orders from him and all.

He was exactly where he said he'd be, in a small picnic table under the big oak tree's shade. He had some girl pulling on his arm.

He seemed annoyed or bored, and sorta reminded me of myself-my _old_ self.

"Hey," I waved.

"Oh my god, is that Sasuke?" The girl currently seated on Naruto's lap asked him before looking up at me. "I thought you killed yourself."

"Good to see you too, Ino."

She gave me a smile with her pink, pouty lips before nagging Naruto to go sit inside, something about it being too hot out here. I thought it felt fine.

He gave her a kiss and promised to meet her there in a few minutes, said he wanted to catch up with me first. A second later she was gone and I was sitting next to him.

I kept looking at him until he explained.

"What?"

"Dude, seriously? Ino?"

"Oh, yeah," his eyes softened shyly, "we've been going out for a while now."

"What about Sakura? Weren't you like, in love with her or whatever?"

"No." Naruto said measuredly. " _She_ was in love with _you_. And you broke her heart when you left."

I sighed. We were never a thing. I left all of them, not just her.

"Yeah but, still," I reasoned, "didn't you at least like her or something?"

He looked away and stared at a tree branch. "Or something."

"Where is she anyway? I haven't seen any sweater vests or headbands yet." I say looking around the courtyard.

He snorts. "Well you definitely won't find her in those anymore."

"What do you mean?"

He cranes his neck to check a little corner in the back, near the gym. "She's over there. Try not to stare."

I squinted my eyes, searching for the short girl from my youth.

"Where is she?"

"Dude!" He chastised, "I told you not to stare. She's the one wearing the black crop top, with the shorts."

I couldn't help but stare. My eyes skipped over her, thinking that she wasn't Sakura. But now that Naruto clarified it, I could totally see her still big, green eyes, and little button nose. But her hair?

"Let me fill you in." Naruto supplied, "Ninth grade she came in looking the same, you know? Preppy and pink and whatever. Then she skips sophomore year, like completely drops off the face of the earth, kinda like you. And then, Junior year, she comes back with her hair chopped off and a bindi."

"Holy fuck." I replied.

"Yeah, and now I guess she's goth."

I looked her over again before dismissing Naruto's label as nonsense. Sakura was too soft to be goth, she seemed more wannabe grunge. It honestly didn't look that bad, just...different. I asked if she did drugs.

"Yeah I don't know, probably." He shrugged. "We don't really talk anymore."

Even though I was sure she didn't catch me staring, I still felt like her eyes were burning holes into the back of my head.

Lunch ended promptly, and I got away before Ino came back and bitched out Naruto for ditching her. She was just jealous.

The rest of the day went by quick. I looked down at my crumpled schedule before throwing it away. First period was an elective, culinary. Not by choice of course, all the other classes were full. But I still got gym and painting, so it was all good. My other classes were english, economics, and two science classes; chemistry and anatomy, because I already finished the math requirements in virtual school last year.

I left seventh period slowly, hoping to catch Naruto in the hallway or something.

No luck.

Walking out the backdoor alone, I saw the same girl I did earlier this morning. She had her back to me at first, but when I let the door shut behind me, she turned around.

She had a round, full face. A small pursed mouth and big ass eyes. They were kinda creepy, but still captivating, be it their opalescent color or size. Her front bangs made her face look smaller, but still framed her nicely.

She's got this confused look on her face like she's trying to remember me, and I'm almost doing the same. Like, she _seems_ like I might have seen her before, but my minds blank at the moment.

And I definitely would've remembered that body. I shamelessly look her up and down. She was probably new.

"Um, do you think you could help me find my ring? I dropped it a second ago and now I can't find it."

Had I been my old immature self, I probably would've told her to get lost. But cool Sasuke isn't a dick to pretty girls with huge tits. What can I say? Living with my brother and his friends changed me. So I smirk and say it would be my pleasure.

* * *

 **sasuke is so fucking weird and perfectly in/out of character**


	3. Runner-up:Sakura

_Sakura_

* * *

Sasuke's back.

But not really.

He seems different now, looser. Like he's lost his bad boy appeal; his edge.

I saw him in the morning, walking to class the same way he always does; with his face straight and his back tight. Dickweed.

I haven't had a class with him since seventh grade. So seeing him walk into my anatomy class had me feeling kind of weird. But I'm pretty sure it was just harmless nostalgia.

I was over him.

I got over him years ago. After he left, I tried to live my life normally. It only took me a few months to crack. With no one to impress, no one to fight over anymore, I made up with my best friend Ino and took a much needed break from School.

During that time, I started volunteering at the hospital. Something about people who were hurting worse than me made me feel better, as horrible as that sounds. I spent a lot of time with the head surgeon too, she was the one who introduced me to self-healing. She helped me get strong.

In both senses of the word, I took up weightlifting junior year and finally lived for myself.

I stared at the back of his head since he sat in the front now. I bit my cheek, I knew sitting in the back wouldn't get me anywhere. I wonder if he saw me. He probably did, that's why he ignored me.

And then, at lunch he was sitting with Naruto. And that itself was a shocker.

I never thought Sasuke would come back. But I never, _ever_ thought he'd be friends with Naruto.

They look back in my direction but I pretend not to notice, they turn back promptly.

Then, Sasuke looks back again and nearly breaks his neck staring at me. I almost laugh, instead I just nod and hum in response to whatever Kiba was saying.

Sasuke Uchiha was nothing to me.

I looked in the mirror that night, suddenly understanding why he couldn't take his eyes off me. He was probably expecting to find everything exactly the way he left it. Scrawny, cheerful me. Not strong, bold me.

I woke up late on the second day of school. Fuck perfect attendance.

I piled on my makeup real thick that morning, making sure not a freckle was seen. I arched my eyebrows, painted my lips extra dark, winged my eyeliner sharper. I kept the frizzy bed head. Black band shirt tucked into shorts, showed off those squats. Wore my heeled boots, to make up for how short I stayed.

And I may or may not have waited until coming to school in the middle of third period. Anatomy.

I had to make a memorable entrance, after all.

I already looked the part, now I just had to walk in like I ran this bitch.

I took a deep breath before pushing the door open with my black nails. I walk in with practiced ease, looking at nothing but the teacher. My boots clicked dangerously towards him, and I know I've got everyone's attention. Mr. Akasuna perks a brow like he's unimpressed when I fling the tardy slip on his desk.

I'm about to walk back to my seat when I see Sasuke sitting in it. He glanced up at me blankly. I freeze.

"Actually, Ms. Haruno. I've ordered the class' seating chart alphabetically." The teacher says, pointing to the desk on the front corner, closest to his.

I turn around and slip into the seat, trying to hide how hot and flustered I was feeling. My cheeks burned and I really do hope I caked my makeup to the point where no one can see me blush.

That was so fucking lame. I can't even finish berating myself because the teacher hands me a sheet of paper and textbook. I wonder if he's fucking with me.

He probably was, he saw a girl trying to emasculate him and decided to kick her back into place. Sexist pig.

Fifteen minutes into the lesson, he's told us to pair up and do the activity on page twenty-three. I frown when the girl next to me has already turned her back to work with her friend. Her loss, I was the one who knew all this like the back of my hand.

I just sit still, hoping for there to be an odd number of students in the class so I can work by myself.

Fat chance.

Mr. Akasuna glances at me before looking around the classroom for a partner.

"Uchiha." He calls. "Pull up a seat and work with Ms. Haruno."

My stomach drops and I can feel my pulse in my throat, throbbing it to a close. I purse my lips and tap my claws on the desk boredly. Anything to hide how nervous I was.

My foot begins to bounce, so I cross my legs tight. Sasuke's getting closer, I feel it.

I'm flipping to the page slowly as he comes. Anything to distract myself from him.

He places his seat and sits down. Characteristically silent. He isn't doing anything, he didn't even bring his book.

I can see him from my peripheral and I know he's staring straight at me.

"Hey Sakura,"

I keep flipping pages and nod. "Sasuke."

He runs a hand through his long hair, he's grown it out to his shoulders now. It looks really good. _He_ looks really good.

He puts a hand on the textbook and I think he's about to say something, when he flips back a few pages to the right one. Fuck, Sasuke-1, Sakura-0.

He gives me a cheeky grin but stays silent.

I bite my tongue and start on the work.

"You alright?"

I pause and roll my pencil between my fingertips, "Me?"

"Yeah," He says, "You're acting weird."

I look up and directly at him for the first time in years. _He's_ the one acting weird. The old Sasuke would never ask if I was okay. He wouldn't even say hi.

" _I'm_ acting weird?" I repeat a little louder.

"Yeah."

I look him in the eyes, trying to decipher if this was some joke. I don't think I've ever talked this much to Sasuke in my life.

A dry laugh cracked through my lips, boys were so weird.

"Heard you smoke too."

I furrow my eyebrows, and I notice that the teachers looking at me too. Sasuke and him both have the same curious, expectant look on their faces.

"Uh," On any other occasion, I would've proudly declared how much I smoke. But I don't know how to take the teacher yet and I'm not as hard as I seem to be.

"Uchiha," He cuts in. "Enough, get to work."

"Sure thing, Sasori."

I jut my lip out when I realize Sasuke's got the upperhand. Calling the teacher by his first name.

Mr. Akasuna gives him a look and calls him a brat.

They seem well acquainted but I don't comment on it. Sasuke's still looking at me, I wonder if he's trying to look for my freckles.

"That's my brother's friend." He clarifies.

"Didn't ask." I reply smoothly. Ha. Sasuke-1, Sakura-1.

He just laughs. Scratch that. Sakura-0

So much for acting cool in front of him.

"I miss your hair." He says suddenly.

My hair. He misses my long, strawberry blonde locks? He should've fucking said something before I chopped it all off. I don't know why I'm regretting it now. I cut it for me.

"I don't."

"Really? I remember you and Ino used to braid each other's hair during recess, fight over who's was longer."

I almost cringed when I recalled the memory. Ino may still be some dumb pretty thing, but I'm not.

"Shut up. That was ages ago."

He raises his eyebrows at my brash outburst and gives me this look like he's got me figured out.

It makes me sick.

He smirks, "You haven't changed, you know that Sakura?"

I give him a dirty look. "No?"

He keeps laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You."

Me. I'm the joke. He thinks I'm still the same girl he left years ago. He couldn't be more wrong.

I finish the work and call him a douchebag.

He says he's been called worse. I stopped mentally keeping score, but I'm pretty sure I'm at a negative number now.

"You're right. I wish I could perfectly put into words how much of a pathetic loser you are, but I guess douchebag will do for now."

This time the teacher laughs, but Sasuke still isn't bothered. It's unnerving. He's not taking me seriously. I'm still too soft for him.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." He grins, with teeth.

"Anytime." I smile back, curling my lips.

"That all you got?"

"Oh." I say. Was this his version of flirting? He's driving me crazy with these mixed signals. "No, I also think you're a cunt."

"Nice."

"Thanks."

"That's original," He praises. "I've only ever been called a dick."

Dick huh? Makes sense. He's as lame as a limp penis. It gets hyped up only to be a letdown. I want to tell him all this.

"Fitting." Is all I say.

"Think so?"

"Definitely." I nod. "You'll never be as important as a vagina."

The teacher laughs again and I think Sasuke's about to say something back. But he starts laughing too and accepts it.

He's giving me the upper hand. Just letting me have it. Maybe this is his twisted version of apologizing.

Before either of us can say anything again, Mr. Akasuna whistles at me and points to the textbook.

I ignore him. Getting my resolve again.

"Why'd you come back?"

He shrugs. "Figured I deserve a senior year in my high school."

He didn't deserve shit.

I don't say anything.

"Why'd _you_ come back?" He asks.

"I finished healing." I reply and point an accusing look at him.

He perks at that. "Healing?"

"Healing." I affirm. "Couldn't let myself stay broken after you left me."

The way he looks at me makes me realize I've said too much. Now he's looking a little annoyed.

"You're blaming me for your romantic delusions?"

I chew the inside of my cheek. They're both looking at me again.

I know it seems like Sasuke may not have done much to me by basically ignoring me. But it was exclusion. And that technically was bullying, even if he excluded everyone.

"And I left everything, not just my obsessed admirers."

"Shut the fuck up." My voice was getting wavy.

"What's your problem?"

My toes curl into my boots. I was going to punch him.

"I told you to shut up."

"Sasuke." The teacher snaps. "Shut up and get to work already."

Sasuke clicks his tongue and swipes the textbook closer so he can read. "One's the nervous system."

I knew that.

"I already did it."

"She already did it." He echoes to Mr. Akasuna, who shakes his head and goes back to whatever he was doing.

"Woah," he feigns surprise, suddenly in a better mood. "those are new."

He points to my ears.

I want to grin and tell him every story about each piercing. But him bringing up the past put me in a mood and I wanted to go back to bed already.

"Mhmm."

He blows air out of his nose like he's tired of my attitude. Excuse me for being fucking offended.

Sasuke leans back into his seat and stretches his arms behind his head. I don't dare look.

My muscles are probably more impressive. Uchiha couldn't lift like me.

He tilts his head up to the ceiling and sighs. "You're still the same."

"I'm not-"

He continues like I never said anything. "But that's not a bad thing. It's comforting to know something's still the same around here."

That was not a compliment. He means to say I'm still the dependant, weak girl from his childhood. He means I'm still annoying and seeking his approval. Which I wasn't.

It's not a compliment that I haven't changed. So why are my cheeks burning like it is?

Is it bad that I haven't thought about Kiba once during this?

"Fuck you, Sasuke."

"Bet you would." He gives another cheeky smile and I want to knock his teeth out.

The bell rings and he's going back to his desk to get his stuff. I hand in my paper with only my name on it, seeing as I did all the work.

He says bye to me while he leaves the classroom. I don't say anything.

I was over him.

But not really.

* * *

 **excusesexcuses**

 **sakura is so hard to write**

 **oh! and tysm for the reviews, but this story is less about sasuhina and more about the complicated sasuke sakura friendship**


	4. Tertiary-Naruto

**Naruto**

* * *

"And I also don't like the way she keeps Kiba around, it's so obvious she isn't happy with him."

I nod. I know she's more upset about Kiba being into Sakura than Sakura being with Kiba. He was her ex. And the first one who ever broke up with _her_. Moron.

I stared at my girlfriend in appreciation. My eyes went from her pink lips to the platinum baby hairs on her forehead that were too short to tie up. She had eyes bluer than mine, and a sharp little nose that wrinkled when she got pissed. Anyone who would ever leave Ino Yamanaka was insane.

I tilt her head back to my face and give her a kiss. A reassuring one, I guess, since she's obviously still hung up on Kiba dating her best/ex-best friend.

No matter how many pictures she took with Sakura and captioned them as being her bfffl, she always ended up coming over to talk shit about her. Sometimes about her eyeliner, or shoes, or whatever.

She gives me another kiss before sighing and reminding me how perfect we were for each other.

I agree. Jock and his cheerleader. Classic.

She's going on about how cute our kids are going to be. She asks how many kids I want.

I smile and say five because the more the merrier with her. Plus she shakes with excitement when we talk about the future and it feels good on my lap.

We were currently sitting on a lunch table inside, she was still kind of mad that I bailed on her for Sasuke, so I had to make up for it today. Even though I hated sitting inside, it was cold and loud and crowded, I'd do it for Ino. She even left her cheer table to sit with me.

She went back to talking shit about Sakura.

"You know she still can't fit into a b-cup?"

I shrug because I didn't even know what that was. While I appreciate that my girlfriend tells me everything, I can't say I always follow on exactly what it is she's talking about. It's like she's speaking a foreign language where the words are symbols, like bodies aren't skinny or fat, they're apples, bananas, and pears and other fruit.

She said Sakura has a square face and I never realized that people had shapes as faces, hearts, diamonds, triangles, ovals, etc. I was learning so much with Ino.

"Don't tell her I said that though, she's really insecure about her flat chest."

While me and Sakura weren't really close anymore, I would never bully her about something like that, I remember how long it took her to get over her forehead back in second grade.

"I won't." I promise, leaning in to kiss her again before the bell rang.

She tells me to meet by her locker after dismissal and threatens me if I forget. I laugh, kiss her on the forehead and say I'd never.

I start walking out to my next class, enjoying the heat and natural light from outside. Kiba catches me on the way there, Sakura by his side.

She's staring up at me while I dap him, waiting for me to do something.

"Hey," I smile unsurely.

Kiba peaced out and Sakura got in my way.

"Naruto," She beams, I haven't seen her smile in years. "mind if we talk for a bit?"

"Uh, sure?" I had time for a short word with her I guess.

"Isn't it exciting?" She asked. I tilt my head.

"That we're finally seniors." She said. "Me, you and Sasuke."

"Oh." I nod. "Yeah, it's pretty cool to be with you guys again."

"I have a class with him you know?"

I did actually. He was telling me about it this morning. Something about her acting all guarded and mean.

"Yeah, Sasuke told me."

"What'd he say?" She asked, perking at the attention.

"That you're awesome for doing all the work." I lied. A part of me wanted to tell her what he really said. That she was still immature and crazy. But I already know how she feels about him, so I just spared her feelings.

She rolled her eyes carelessly, like she knew I was lying. She was making me anxious.

"Anyways, it was nice seeing you again. But I gotta get to class." I said, trying to slide my way past her.

"Okay," She said. "See you later."

Later.

Must of been a slip of tongue.

I try not to think about her too much during the rest of the day. While I kiss Ino goodbye. When I hang out with Sasuke in my room.

I tell him about Sakura and he just shrugs. Not really caring when I admitted to lying to her.

Sasuke jumps on my bed like he's been doing it for ages. This was all so weird, us acting like friends. It's only been three days and he's already making himself comfortable. But I wasn't complaining, I really did miss him.

"So," He says, resting his cheek in one hand. "How many girls have been up here?"

The look he's giving me is too gay not to laugh, but I still play along.

"Just you babe."

He laughs and asks if me and Ino have had sex yet.

"Yeah, all the time."

He lifts a brow like he doesn't believe me.

"Really." I insist. "Like right now you're probably rolling around in months worth of sweat and sex. I haven't washed my sheets since the summer started."

"Ugh." He gags before throwing himself off the bed and onto to floor. "What the fuck? That's disgusting."

"You asked." I shrug.

He's still grossed out.

"What about you?"

"Hm?"

"You ever had sex before?" I blurt and immediately regret it. Of course he's had sex before, girls have been throwing themselves at him since kindergarten.

"Yeah," He says. "A couple times with this ginger girl."

"Ginger?" I reiterate, thinking it through, trying not to think of my mom. "Sounds hot."

"She was alright." Sasuke said, looking up at the ceiling.

"Kind of crazy actually." He added.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, the only reason she came around was because she was Nagato's cousin or something." He reminisce drolly, cracking a few of his knuckles.

"Nagato?" I think out loud. "My fucking cousin?"

"Nagato was your- holy fuck." His voice cracked weakly when he realized.

"You fucked Karin?" I ask, equal parts angry, confused, and disgusted.

"Dude, she is not your cousin." He said like he was trying to convince himself.

Technically, Karin was related to my mom on some second cousin shit I couldn't follow. And even though I never really liked her, I still felt violated on some level.

"Jeez. I'm sorry man, I didn't know." He put his arms up, surrendering.

I guess it really didn't do any harm since it was in the past, and we were never actually that close, nor did we look alike.

"Why her?"

"What?"

"Couldn't you just fuck some other girl? A prettier one who isn't related to me."

He clicks his tongue, annoyed. "I already told you I didn't know. And I don't know,"

Sasuke stretches on my floor like a cat. Clawing at the carpet lazily.

"I guess she was just always willing."

I give him a dirty look but keep my mouth shut. Karin was old enough to make her own decisions. This was none of my business anyways.

"What about now?" I ask, hoping to change the subject off her.

"I haven't had sex with anyone since Kar-"

"I meant around school," I hissed, "Are there any pretty girls you've seen?"

"Oh." He replied.

"Yeah, actually, this one girl," He scratches his cheek. "I feel like I know her but I don't really remember her."

"What does she look like?"

"Short, curvy girl with long black hair."

She sounded new to me.

"Her hairs like, really shiny and nice."

"Damn." I wanted to see her for myself.

"Anyways," He continued, "I helped her find her ring the other day and she knew my name, so I don't really know if she's new or not."

I shrug, completely stumped on any girls that fit her description.

"She's got like, big, lightish eyes and bangs-"

"Woah. Wait." The only girl I remember with huge eyes is that weird girl from third grade. It couldn't possibly be her.

"Does she have like, a pudgy face and big cheeks?" I ask slowly, because I hope I'm wrong.

"Yeah." He nods his head eagerly. "You know her?"

"Dude that's the girl who used to stalk me in third grade." I mutter.

"Which one?"

"The really pale one?" I clarified, "Who wore that huge jacket all the time."

"Holy shit. The one with the short hair?" He gasped, holding a fist to his mouth in anticipation.

"That's her."

"Hey yeah, now I remember. I used to see her at my parent's parties."

I wait for him to shiver and gag, but he only runs a hand through his hair and sighs.

"Wow. She got hot."

"Hell no," I shook my head. "she's fat as fuck."

"Dude, no, she's like thick." He tries to reason with me, but I've seen her before.

"And she's got a weird face."

"She's pretty cute actually." Sasuke tilts his head to the side, thinking about her.

"I always thought I was a tits-dude, but I think I fell in love with her ass."

I think I'm going to be sick. What was Sasuke doing with some loser creep?

"Does she have a boyfriend? Do you know?" He asks eagerly and I've never felt so embarrassed for him.

"Doubt it. She's weird remember?"

"She's gorgeous." He was correcting me in his new tone, it was getting on my nerves.

"Why don't you just date Sakura?" She was obviously still interested.

"Isn't she with Kiba?"

"Ino says they're on and off. And as of now, they seem pretty off." I remembered how he just left her after saying hi to me today. She didn't seem bothered at all.

"Eh." He groans dryly. "She's not as cool as the other girl. Whats her name by the way?"

I close my eyes and put both hands on my head. Rubbing my face together wearily, "Uh, I don't know. Hana?"

Sasuke shrugged. His guess was as good as mine anyway.

"Alright, Ino's coming over soon so,"

He was way ahead of me, slipping his shoes back on and slinging his backpack on.

"Okay, use protection." He advised halfheartedly.

"Will do." I smile and walk him out. He reaches the door and waves.

"See you later."

I get soft and shut the door behind him.

* * *

 **narutos also a challenge but i think im getting his tone set how i want it**

 **anywho sorry for the wait, senior years been pretty demanding lately :/**


	5. Sasquared

**_Sasuke_**

* * *

I don't think I've ever sweat a chick like her before. Even now that we're pretty well-acquainted and on good enough terms, I can't help but get choked up every time I see her. Which is why I watch patiently from my locker, waiting for a chance to talk to her.

What with her long, thick hair practically begging me to run my hands through it. And the way her eyes squinted when she laughed because her cheeks were so big. Cheeks.

She makes me sticky.

She's walking towards me and I don't know her name yet. I want to ask her for it, then propose to her, and then tell her all the gross things I'm gonna do to her during our honeymoon.

But all I really say is "Hey."

She blinks her dark eyelashes at me twice before saying hi.

"Where you headed?" I turn around and start walking with her, half-listening to what she's saying. Something about anatomy.

She leans in for a hug because she's gotta go. She smells good. I want her scent all over my pillows.

"Alright, so I'll see you around...uh...?" I try to hint that she never told me her name, and then I realize how much of a jackass I look because she clearly remembers me from third grade and I don't.

"Hinata." Someone calls from over her shoulder. It's Kiba.

The dirty look he gives me disappears when she turns around, but I wasn't too concerned about that since I finally got her name.

"Oh, hi Kiba-"

"Let's go, we're going to be late."

I wave them both off and make my way to my own class.

Hinata.

Her name rings in my ears all day.

Three syllables, six letters, one beautiful name.

She's all I can think about for the next few days. On Tuesday she wears a skirt and her smooth legs steal my attention, but I never got the chance to say anything to her, since she was always with other people. On Wednesday she's alone, but Sakura won't get off my meat for a damn second so I could say something to her. On Thursday, Kiba stops by my locker and tells me to stop staring because it's making her nervous.

I could do a lot more than make her nervous.

That's why today, Friday, I'm determined and just desperate enough to invite her over.

"I don't know," She mumbles, "I'm really not supposed to make sudden plans."

I get it. It's last minute and I shouldn't have sprung it on her. But I don't care.

"So?"

She mulls it over, bites her lips. "Let's go." She finally says.

I don't even feel bad that I guilt-tripped her into coming over. Her steps are slow and heavy up the staircase and I have to resist carrying her. She probably wouldn't like that, yet.

Now we're in my room and she's getting comfortable on the wood floor. I already told her she could sit on my bed with me but she refused and I'm not pushy.

But I still want her. And it's weird to me that she thought she could come over my house and just kick it. Doesn't really fly with me. But I'd feel like shit if I forced a girl to do anything she doesn't want to. So I offer her a wordless invitation.

I take my shirt off and show off the tattoo I got when I was thirteen.

She gasps and traces her clean fingernails along my neck to my bicep. Asking me if it hurt.

"Nah." I lie.

I was hoping on getting the rest of my sleeve done when I turned eighteen this summer. I tell her this. She laughs and says her dad would never, ever let her.

I don't really wanna talk about her dad, or mine, or anyone else but her. And I also kind of wanna see what her boobs look like so I tickle her benignly, hoping her gets the idea.

She almost explodes. She's screaming and laughing violently on the floor. I snake my hand up under her shirt but only tickle her sides. Her soft, soft sides.

She freezes up and pulls her shirt back down. "You shouldn't."

"Why not?"

She bows her head down and picks at her fingernails. She had stretchmarks, didn't want me to see.

"Cool."

"They're hideous."

"Show me." I insist.

Hinata shakes her head but pulls her shirt up, slowly. She's muttering how ugly she is and how gross she feels whenever she gets dressed. I get a glimpse of her shiny streaks and she lets me touch them. They indent on her smooth skin, and I tell her they remind me of lightning.

"I love the rain." She mentions.

Does she even know how hot she is?

* * *

 **i am the worst writer in the world really i deserve an award**

 **sorry for neglecting this baby for too long, ive been selfish**


	6. Sakuraw

_Sakura_

* * *

Senior year barely started and I already fucking hate it.

I cannot believe I thought it was gonna be my year. Aside from all the deadlines I'm eager to meet from colleges, scholarships, and that internship I want after graduation, I have to pretend like I couldn't give a shit less about it all.

Also, I'm stuck in the worst on-again, off-again relationship with a guy who can't keep up with me even if I dumbed myself down. Which, I'd never do.

That would be a degradation of everything I stand for.

And to top it all off, I'm feeling oddly sentimental over all these old faces.

First Sasuke comes back, reclaims his title as king of my heart like he never left. Pretty much regressing my entire growth. Naruto acting weird like all the chemistry between us isn't there anymore, I gave that loser his first kiss. In middle school I couldn't get rid of him, now I have to be the one to initiate conversations. Where did his little crush go?

Oh.

Right.

Ino.

Figures she'd pursue Naruto right after I kissed him.

Not that I ever cared for him. I just find it funny that she's still the same childish, snobby, copycat bitch from kindergarten. But hey, that's still my best friend and probably the only one I have.

I never would've guessed we'd stay friends after hating each other for all of our preteen years. Sometimes I'm glad we fought in middle school. I think it brought us closer together, really.

I still can't look at her without remembering all the bitter memories. I don't hold grudges anymore, but I never forget. She's currently in my room, eating peeled apple slices slowly, one nibble at a time.

She only finishes half of it and gives me the rest.

"How thoughtful of you." I say in between bites.

She sticks her tongue out and blows a kiss. "I would've given you more, but I'm skipping dinner to fit into my homecoming dress."

Half an apple for lunch. A new low for her.

I think back to the times in middle school when I'd miss meals, hated everything about myself.

"Have you found a dress yet?" She mumbles, going through my bottles of nail polish.

"For?"

She rolls her eyes from my many shades of red. "Homecoming, fivehead."

I finish the apple and fling the core into the trash.

"Why would I need a dress for something I'm not going to?"

She finally looks up and shoots a glare at me.

"What?"

"Seriously?" She sneers, "It's your senior year. You have a definite date and no reason not to go."

I throw myself on my bed and sigh. "So? Homecoming's dumb. And I'm not talking to Kiba at the moment."

Ino rolls her eyes again.

"For now." She mutters.

"What?"

She went back to rummaging through my vanity, testing out various lip colors and mascara. "We both know you'll be back on him tomorrow morning, kissing like nothing ever happened."

That wasn't true. I wasn't going to let him tempt me back into his arms. His territorial, warm arms. I stare holes into the back of her butter blonde hair. She was just jealous I was with the boy who broke her heart.

"Anyway, Kiba or not," She finally said. "You're going."

I resist the urge to laugh, I knew she didn't want me to go with him. She wanted to keep me undesirably single. Jokes on her, I don't need a man.

"For what? Third Wheeling with you and Naruto?"

"Ew, you loser. I meant as a double date, me and Naruto and you and Sasuke."

His name pulls at my heartstrings, I don't know if she notices. I clear my throat and scoff.

"As if I'd ever go anywhere with him."

"Why not? He's obviously not getting a date anytime soon, I mean, have you seen him? Can't believe you were so hung up on him back then."

I'm about to remind her how much she used to throw herself at him and fight over him with literally every other girl.

I frown, did I really have to explain myself? "Because I don't want to?"

She gives me a look like we both know I'm lying. But it's not the case. Only I know I'm lying.

"Really." I insist. "Us going together is just two third wheels making one date. You're just trying to match pairs."

A part of me pats myself on the back for coming up with that, I almost believed how wrong and forced it would be for us to go together.

She leans into my mirror and brushes mascara through her thin lashes, "Mm, you have a point there. Sorry for trying to look out for my bestie and my boyfriend's bestie."

Bestie? Naruto and Sasuke? Give me a break.

"Sasuke isn't capable of having friends." I think out loud.

She shrugs and pouts at her freshly applied makeup. "I guess. They seemed pretty tight at Naruto's house."

"Hunh," I blurt.

She looks at me within the mirror, like she's got me. I stare back at her reflection, undeferred.

"Nothing. I just ran into him on my way up to his room. He winked at me and told me not to swallow. Like I'd ever."

I can't help the pang of jealousy I feel when she tells me he winks at her. I could give a shit less about him telling her what to do with Naruto's semen. But what really irks me is that he was at his house. Just how desperate for friends was he?

"What an asshole." I shake my head in disgust.

"It's whatever. I don't even care." She pulls her phone out and taps her front camera on.

"C'mon, get in." She demands, holding her pose.

I sigh halfheartedly but join in, complimenting her pout with my smirk. I like the picture. The lightings just right and gets my contour and highlight perfectly.

She spends the next few minutes filtering it and adding at least ten emoji's before tagging me and posting it.

 _ **Ino_Uzumakix3** My Other Half_ ㇬0㈎9㈵6㈌8㈴0✊❤️㈆9 ㈆8㈊9㈍9㈏6

In a matter of three minutes she accumulates two dozen likes.

"Damn we're cute." She admires before getting up. "Welp, I'm gone."

I almost want her to stay. It's still early. "Leaving so soon?"

"Yup." She grabs her keys and takes on last look in the mirror before blowing me a kiss.

"I gotta burn this apple off."

I don't even want to know. I've told her countless times before that starving herself won't make her lose any weight. She never listens anyway.

I'm left alone in my room, same four pink walls since I was born. There's comfort in the color, it's always been my favorite.

I'm in the middle of picking my outfit for school tomorrow, stuck on deciding between a black halter or crop top to match my pink skirt. It's a mix of adorable and dangerous. I love it.

My phone rings, I peek at the caller and go back to my clothes. My phone rings again, now I'm hungry.

When I get back from the kitchen I have seven missed calls. All from Kiba.

I'm receiving the eighth call and bite into my banana. "Hello?"

 _"What the fuck is wrong with you?"_

I stay quiet and chew loudly, waiting for his rant.

 _"I've been calling for ten minutes straight, where were you?"_

"Getting dinner, damn."

 _"Wha- You know what, whatever."_

I perk at that, it sounded like he was going to hang up and leave me alone. I finish my banana and reach for my kiwi.

" _So, uh,"_ He clears his throat, I wince. _"How have you been?"_

"Ever since you left? A mess, I'm drowning in my tears." I say through a mouthful of fruit.

He laughs. _"Aw, miss me?"_

I swallow and decide to tell the truth. "Kinda."

 _"I miss you too, kitten."_

It's not supposed to comfort me, but it does. I really have missed him. Sasuke and Naruto can only take so much of my attention. I love Kiba.

We talk while I eat my dinner. Well, he talks and I listen. When I'm done, it's almost eight. I'm a slow eater and I also didn't have anything to say. Besides I'd much rather hear him apologize and promise to change. I want to believe him.

He keeps talking while I work on my homework and fill my college applications out. It doesn't bore or distract me, I love the sound of his voice and to multitask.

By the time I'm done it's ten thirty and he's telling me about his day. How he's been thinking about me all weekend and how happy he is now that we're finally talking.

We're unofficially, unspokenly on again.

Can't say I'm not happy too. I've been alone all weekend. Until Ino came over this evening, it's just been me and my thoughts.

We stay on the phone because neither of us wants to hang up. It's now two in the morning. We have school in five hours. I contemplate skipping but decide I wanna see him more than I want sufficient sleep.

I fall asleep on him. I'll apologize tomorrow morning.

It seems I only get a wink of sleep before I have to wake up and get ready. I don't fuss. I shower, eat, and make myself up. I finally decide on the tank because he loves my neck more than my tummy. No ones awake. I pack myself and Kiba some lunch then reach for my keys and bag to head out.

I text him when I'm in the parking lot.

 _Morning._

 _I'm here._

I look around for his motorcycle.

 _Are you here yet?_

He hasn't replied.

The bell rings.

 _The bell rang._

I brought him food.

 _I brought you food._

Fuck this.

 _Fuck you_

I put my phone on silent and step out of my car. I cannot believe him. I can't believe I myself.

I wanna go back home and hit something when I realize he was the only reason I came to school. Fuck that guy.

We are officially, unspokenly off.

I go to first. It's quiet and dim in English and the best way to start the morning. Second goes by quick. I leave and soon as the bell rings so I can take my time primping myself in the mirror.

I reapply my lipstick, scrunch my hair, and smooth out my skirt. I make sure I'm just on time. Swinging the door open as the bell rings.

I look around the room nonchalantly and ball a fist when I don't see Sasuke.

Is everyone skipping today?

I grit my teeth and sit down in my assigned seat. During the lesson I try to calm myself down because it's a bad look on my integrity to get all worked up over dumb boys. I was better than that.

But I still can't help but entertain the idea of him coming in late like me. It's quickly dismissed. Sasuke was never late for anything.

The second part of class could be seatwork, it's so easy. I'm the first to finish and skim through the lesson on the skeletal system.

"Reading ahead?" Mr. Akasuna asks.

"Jogging my memory." I reply.

I keep my eyes on the words, pretending to read while he stared at me. It kind of makes me uncomfortable but I also kinda like it. I can't deny he's good looking. Probably a new teacher, fresh out of college, early-twenties.

The bell rings too quickly. I finish the chapter and am ironically the last to turn my paper in. When it's just the both of us he gives me a grin.

"Have you taken this class before?" His voice is so smooth.

I shift my feet and shrug. "Not formally. But I took lessons and studied this last summer."

"Interesting."

I can't tell if he's being sarcastic. But I can tell that he let himself get caught staring at my legs.

And I'm absolutely sure that he checked me out as I walked away.

* * *

 **Sakura is a petty thing who lives and breathes denial.**

 **RELATABLE**

 **anyways, after getting out of this fantasy that i was actually going to do well senior year i decided to fall back on my fanfic career**

 **i reread this and almost forgot where i was headed lol good thing i actually plotted and outlined this when it was still fresh**

 **this chapter was so therapeutic to write you have no idea. review and tell me how fucked up she is lmao**


	7. Narutoad

**Naruto**

* * *

Dinner with Ino's parents is as uneventful as it always was. Except tonight they decided to stay home instead of their usual restaurant of choice.

"Thought I'd try something new and whip something up myself tonight." Ino's enthusiastic, but delusional, mother chirped as she dug into her sad excuse of a meal.

Meatloaf is what she had called it, but I'm pretty sure meatloaf isn't supposed to look like chunky fruitcake. Seriously, she could've just ordered take out, I didn't care. I'm not someone they had to impress, I ate microwavable ramen out of styrofoam cups.

Her dad gives me another disappointed look, like his daughter could do so much better, and while I don't doubt it, it still makes me feel like shit.I just wished he could save it for when I wasn't there, even my mom had the decency to wait until Ino was gone to talk shit about her.

"Enjoying your meal?" He asked, daring me to deny her. I'm not a liar, I just sometimes like to spare people's feelings.

I bit my cheek and smiled through chewing, "Loving it, actually."

"Aw! Have some more!" She jumps out of her seat to hand me another slice before I can decline.

I look down at my plate with a grimace. Seriously, was she trying to kill me?

"You on a diet too?" Her dad asked, hitting two birds with one stone. Ino rolled her eyes and picked at her food pointedly.

I took another bite because her dad was staring me down, and then felt something pop in my mouth. Instead of spitting that shit out, I responsibly bit my tongue, and hummed out of pleasure.

Her mom's face lit up.

I should consider being an actor.

I look over to my right and to see Ino throwing her fork at her plate disgustingly.

"Ino, honey, finish your dinner." Her mother urged, eyeing her eating habits wearily.

"You call this dinner?" She sneered and I had to bite the inside of my cheek so I wouldn't laugh.

Ah, there was my girlfiend the unapologetically blunt straight up brutally honest girl i was in love with. I wondered where she was all dinner.

She and her mom were in some staring match until Ino got up, I guess she lost. "We'll be in my room."

They exchanged sighs before resuming their meals. Seriously did these people even have taste buds?

I gave them a tight lipped smile and wait for the nod from her father before I follow her up the stairs.

"Open door, Ino." Her mom called from downstairs before Ino slammed her door shut.

"God ,she's such a loser, I'm sorry my mother is incapable of cooking."

"Hey, that's okay," I said "It wasn't that bad."

I was lying my ass off and she knew it. I didn't even know why I bother anymore.

"Think I'd be a better mother to our kids?" She says into my ear, her hand working its way down my fly.

I hate when she says stuff like that. Literally nothing turns me off more than baby talk.

"Maybe," I replied, putting my hands over hers, trying to halt them. I didn't have to, her hands froze when I'd answered.

"What?"

I knew she was about to make a mess out of this.

"Nothing." I insisted, smiling at her growing frown.

"What did you mean by ' _Maybe'_?"

"I don't know." I wish she'd let it go already.

She crossed her arms. "You obviously _do_ , you said it."

"Ino, who cares? Just let it go."

"I will when you tell me what you meant."

"How is that letting it go?"

"How is it not?"

I resist the urge to push her off of me and sigh.

"I just meant that you _might_ be a better mother. I have no way of knowing if you'd actually be a better mother, because you aren't one yet. That's all." I explained it so well, and just when I think she's about to bite and let it go, she scowls.

"' _That's all'_?" She repeats, "Do you honestly believe I'd raise our children as badly as she did me?"

"Hey, you came out alright." I shrug, lying again.

"You honestly think I'd be as bad as she is? If not worse?" She asks, walking around her bedroom, throwing stuff around.

"I didn't say that."

"You said, and I quote, ' _I have no way of knowing if you'd actually be a better mother_ ,'"

"Right, because you aren't one yet." I fill in, reminding her of my reasoning. There's no way she can spin this back at me, no putting words in my mouth this time.

She's pacing around the room, taking all this in. Working on a retort that won't work.

"Well then," She says finally, "I think it's about time I was."

Something rasped out of my throat that was between a gasp and a laugh. One: She was crazy. Two: It was one thing to talk about the future, that I could handle. But trying to rush it and make it all happen right now? During high school?

She looking at me expectantly, same look as her daddy, daring me to deny her.

"You can't be serious." Is the only reply I can manage.

"Why not?" She asks, getting closer. "Don't you love me?"

"Well," I sputter and I know I've lost already, "Yeah, but only you. I don't want to love a baby too."

"What?" She snaps.

I should've worded that differently. "That came out wrong," I say, trying to console her. It's too late though, she's already throwing shoes and kicking me out.

I needed to calm her down before her dad came upstairs for me.

"Ino, chill." I say, barely missing a red heel from hitting me square in the eye.

She's not listening, she just keeps throwing more things. A stick of deodorant, a hairbrush, a bottle of lotion, and a glass vial of perfume. I caught them all and juggled them momentarily, she liked it when I fooled around like that.

She wasn't amused. I could tell by the roll of condoms she'd taken advantage of throwing at my face while my hands were full.

"Guess we don't need these anymore, huh? You don't love or want to have sex with me anymore."

That wasn't true, I loved having sex with her. I set the items down gently on her bed, kicking the condoms under the bed in case her parents came in, while she goes on with her rant. I wasn't listening, all I could think about was how I was going to somehow manage getting her to let me back in, without all this baby bullshit. In the end, I came up with nothing.

"Do you understand me?" She asked once she was done.

I stayed quiet because I really couldn't remember what she was even talking about. She knows this.

"Get out."

"Ino, c'mon," I start, only to be tugged back by a hand on my shoulder. It was her dad's death grip on me. I was so glad I thought of kicking those condoms.

"Time to go home, son." He says, leading out the room and down the stairs.

Ino doesn't say a word. She's usually screaming out the same song she's been singing at me when I try to leave. Not this time. I'm worried by the time I'm outside on her porch alone.

I don't really know what just happened, but I'm pretty sure I just got dumped.

* * *

I end up in Sasuke's room for the first time in my entire life. I knew where he lived but he never let me inside his house when we were younger.

The walls are blue, unsurprisingly, with framed comic posters and a neat calendar. He's got Spiderman sheets and a stuffed jellyfish on his bed.

I was about to call him out on the boyish room before I realized he was probably still a kid before he left, probably didn't have time to revamp it.

"Thanks for letting me in," I say, because I'd only just realized how awkward I was being while looking around the room quietly.

"No problem." He says and while his socks slide on the hardwood floor, urging me to get situated. It was actually really nice of him to let me drop by, all unexpectedly, I appreciate him not asking any questions.

The room smells clean, and it's really hard to believe it was his when we hated each other. The fucking kid with a Charmander piggy bank hated my guts.

"You wanna listen to music?" He asks when I'm silent again.

"Sure." I shrug and take a seat on the floor because his bed is only a twin.

I don't even know what I was expecting to be playing from Sasuke's stereo, but it definitely wasn't Queen. He nods his head to the beginning notes of I want to break free.

He takes a look back at me and laughs. Sasuke is a fucking weirdo.

"You remember," he says through snickers, "that girl we were talking about? The one from third grade?"

"The weird one?" I reply, trying to follow him.

"She's cool." He insists, warning me. "Well yeah, her, _Hinata_ , she was here a couple nights ago, right where you're sitting." I perk a brow at that. This very spot on the floor and not the bed?

"Really?"

"Yeah." He frowns suddenly and jumps on his bed, "I don't know what the problem with my bed is. You _can_ sit on it, you know."

"Yeah," I say, remaining in place. "Did anything happen?"

He hummed, "Kinda, not really."

I don't know what he means by kinda or not really. I don't know what he considers action or his threshold. I barely know this guy.

"So... no?" I scratch my head.

"Nope, I mean, not if you count second base as something."

I do, actually. What the fuck is wrong with him? "Nice." I nod. He snorts at my thumbs up and returns a middle finger. He thinks it's hilarious and it is kinda funny because this is _so_ weird.

"Asshole." I laugh back. I just got dumped, I'm kinda at a loss of friends.

"Anyways," he clears his throat. "I think I got a date for homecoming."

Homecoming. Shit. "Cool."

"Yeah, I mean, I don't know if she likes dances or stuff like that. But it's better than going alone, right?"

"Right." I agree. If Ino kept this up, I might not go at all. His eyebrows quirk and before he can ask, I change the subject another girl. "Wonder Woman, huh?"

His eyes follow mine to the framed poster of Diana Prince. "Hell yeah, she's my hero."

"I like Supergirl more." I say, because I do.

He shrugs. "Hawkgirl's my second choice."

I shake my head, "Black Canary, dude."

"Zatanna."

"Starfire."

"You _would_."

"She's hot." Is all I can say for myself. I can't remember the last time I talked about these women, I can't believe I still know all their names. I missed arguing over superheroes with friends. Even friends with bad taste like Sasuke.

I've missed him.

He's smiling back at his posters and shaking his head. I can't help but wonder why we couldn't have done this all those years ago. This bonding feels belated.

"Why did you leave?" The words tear their way out of my throat in a rasp. I close my mouth when he looks back at me, face dark. I wouldn't be surprised if he reach under his pillow and pulled a gun or knife out.

"What's it to you?" He returns and it hurts just as much. I get it, I shouldn't have opened my big mouth. Shame burns in my throat, I try to swallow it. I was literally _this_ close to being friends, and I blew it with four dumb words.

I stand and dust myself off, no need to get kicked out twice in the same night. I know my way out.

"Where're you going?"

"I thought一"

"Whatever, I'm over it." He says, beckoning me to join him on his small bed. I stand still for a little, trying to understand what exactly he wants from me. It doesn't take long to realize it's the same thing I want: companionship.

I take a seat and stare at him, he gets back into his groove and _smiles_.

Sasuke is a terrible singer, but I can't help but appreciate his efforts.

 _I can't get used to living without, living without, living without you, by my side._

* * *

 **kill me**


End file.
